Crash and Burn
by Bluespark
Summary: [IYXYY] A nice, relaxing cruise is exactly what the shard hunters and the reikai tantei need right? Sure, if the cruise wasn't completely filled with bizarre happenings, random possessions, and out-of-control tempers. Need...pairings...
1. Prologue

Crash and Burn

Prologue: Simultaneous Happenings,

By Bluespark

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feudal Era, Japan.

"KAGOMEEEEE!"

The desperate cry rang throughout the air of what had been a nice, peaceful morning in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Inuyasha's picking on me!"

"INUYASHA!"

… Sudden silence…

The birds stilled and tension hung thick in the air. It was as if the world were holding its breath. Drum roll please…

"INUYASHA! OSUWARI!"

We zone in to a clearing to see our raven-haired friend, Kagome Higurashi, schoolgirl and miko. Observing the scene, the rest of her friends, Sango and Miroku, sighed as a silver-haired, dog-eared inu hanyou suddenly found himself kissing the dirt. A little fox kit by the name of Shippo hung onto the shoulder of the teenage miko who was currently ranting.

"-should grow up and stop picking on Shippo!" finished Kagome.

"He started it!" Our favorite hanyou popped out of the Inuyasha-shaped crater.

"Did not!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, who was scowling darkly.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

As they continued, Miroku leaned in and stage whispered to Sango.

"Inuyasha is acting rather childish today, don't you agree Sango?"

The demon slayer nodded. "It can be expected from Shippo, but Inuyasha-"

"Oi! I am NOT acting like a kid!" ( --;;)

Kagome sighed. "Let's just keep on mov- ACK!"

The ground shook, and made a tremendous grumbling noise before there was a sudden CRACK, and the ground caved in right under where Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had been assembled.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

And off went the Inu-tachi….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present time, Japan.

"Yuusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Botan, you've got another mission!" declared Koenma, prince of Reikai. Allegedly. The little prince swiveled his chair to face the Reikai Tantei.

Yuusuke rolled his eyes. "Duh. Why else would Botan have dragged me off in the middle of my date?"

"So what's our mission?" Kuwabara asked.

The Tantei nodded, staring at the small screen of the briefcase video player.

"You'regoingonacruiseshiptoinvestigatestrangeenergyflashedandthereisapossibiltyyouwillbekiledbutifthathappenswewillbeabletobringyoubackthoughyoushouldnottrytogetkilledbecausebringingpeoplebacktakesalotofpaperwork!"

Blank stares and silence.

Then: "What!" "No way!" "Stupid fool. I refuse." "A chance of getting killed?"

Koenma hurriedly said, "Botan, the portal. All of you, goodbye and good luck. Hopefully the next time I see you, you'll be alive!"

A portal opened beneath the feet of the Reikai Tantei, swalloing them up in the darkness.

"KOENMAAAAAAAA!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Spirit Detectives and the shard hunters land with a thump.

"Ow! Kuwabara, you idiot!"

"Kagome-chan, you're squishing me!"

" Baka ningen. Remove your foot from my face."

"Hiei, please get off of me."

"Miroku, you lecher!" BANG!

"Monk, gerroff of me!" Accompanied by growling…

"Botan, did you HAVE to open a portal RIGHT under us!"

"Hey, who the hell are you?"

"Why is there a tail in my face!"

"Sorry, Sango-chan!"

"ACK! I think I just got groped!"

"Did I just do that? Fair lady, would you bear my child?"

"Miroku, you HENTAI!"

"KYA!"

BANG! SMACK!

"You don't even know who you just asked, lech."

"Hn. Pathetic ningen."

"I'm a youkai!"

"A demon, where!"

A pause.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN/ Rofl. Try and match up the voices. I have a fairly good idea of the pairings… Read and review! Next chapter is half done!

**EDIT: Edited some things, sorry if any punctuation marks, question/exclamation marks are missing. is being annoying. **


	2. Dreaded Introductions

**A/N: **Ehehehehe...Please don't injure me? I've been majorly busy, in school, and in writing. I'm working out kinks for a story of mine.

Muse: Liar. You just got hooked onto crossovers and other anime.

Me: -glare- Anyways, on with the long awaited chapter 1. The dreaded introductions. -sighs- I hate doing these... About the pairings. I'm an extremely anti-social person who dislikes interacting with people. However, if you want pairings, I'm sure I could try. Slash is fine.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi, and Yu Yu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi.**

--------------------------------------------------

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter One: The Dreaded Introductions.**

---------------------------------------------------

The two groups had somehow managed to untangle themselves from the huge lump they'd been on the red plush carpet of what was unmistakebly a ship. If the fact that their surroundings were swaying slightly didn't give that away, who knew what would?

Back to the Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha gang. Who were staring warily at each other, some hostile and some curious. Mostly hostile. Kurama studied the newcomers carefully. They all looked like they'd been pulled out of some feudal tale, except for one, a schoolgirl. Then there was a... monk, a woman with a huge boomerang, a small fox youkai and an inu-hanyou. The redhead blinked, and sighed lightly. This was going to be interesting...

Inuyasha scowled. "Keh. Why should we tell who we are first?"

"Why? Listen pal, I don't know how you got past the barrier, unless you're an unbelievably low class demon, but demons aren't allowed in Ningenkai. So, who are you and why are you here?" Yusuke demanded, scowling.

"Keh! It's- Mrfph!" Kagome slapped her hand over Inuyasha's mouth, smiling at Yusuke.

"I'm sorry, but we have no clue what you're talking about. We just fell through a hole in the ground." she said, either not caring or realizing just how weird that sounded. There was another portal, and out came Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru and Botan.

Kurama sighed. This was going to take a while...

----------------------------------------------------------

After around and hour, and some explanations and introductions later, the two groups fell silent.

"So, anyone have any idea what we're going to do?" Yusuke said. All the reply he got was blank stares. He groaned. Botan looked cheerful all at once, with a dawning look of realization.

"I remember! Koenma-sama told me our rooms!" exclaimed the bubbly ferry girl. Sweatdrops all around. "I don't know if we'll all fit, but until we can get off this cruise, complete the mission, and get them home we'll have to make do!" Botan looked around. "Hm... I think we're in the lounge..." She pulled a map out of nowhere. "Ah! Let's see... Follow me!"

They all obliging followed Botan, seeing as how she was the only one who really knew where they were supposed to go. The ferry girl led them to a large door, with the number '666'. She blinked at the number, while Yusuke, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kurama laughed at the irony. Botan pushed opened the door, holding it open for everyone and getting in last.

Surprised stares and such all around. The room was definitely a lot larger than it had looked on the outside, and more like a hotel room than something you'd expect on a ship. The room was circular, with a fire blazing cheerfully, and two more doors. Botan pushed opened one door, and gazed expectantly at the girls.

"Well, come on! This is our door!" She waved her hands at them when she got rather confused looks. "You know! The girls' side!" Nods from the girls, as they all left.

"We'll see you later, Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku!" Kagome said cheerfully, before disappearing behind the door. Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru echoed it, more or less similarily.

The rest of the two groups shrugged at each other, with the exception of Hiei. They dispersed into the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sango gazed curiously at the large western styled bed. "It's so high off the ground..." She stated uncertainly. Kagome, Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru chortled.

"It's supposed to be like that, don't worry." Keiko smiled reassuringly at the taijiya. Sango look mildly relieved. She sat down experimentally on it, sinking into the mattress. Sango's eyes widened, and she set Hiraikotsu carefully next to her newly proclaimed bed. Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru did the same with their suitcases, next to beds.

Kagome spoke up, having just realized something. "We don't have any extra clothes..."

"Oh dear! Maybe there're some in the drawers?" Botan gestured at the dressers, and a closet. Kagome looked uncertain, crossing the room to pull open the closet. Inside were more than enough clothes to last them.

"Oh. That's...strange..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

tbc.

AN: Sorry it's so short. I've got a writer's block on this fic. Ergh... I'll try and get more up sometime soon. Sorry if the dialouge was awkward, it's kinda hard to write...14 people at the same time. I can't believe the crappiness of this chapter... So sorry. I'll try and get a BETTER, longer, chapter out soon!

**EDIT: Edited and replaced. **


End file.
